The new Big Four
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: The original Big Four are gone leaving Jack Frost as the sole Guardian until MiM gives him a quest to seek out the other three Seasonal Spirits to join him in becoming the new Big Four in the battle against Pitch. A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover fic, there will be no pairings in this fic.
1. Chapter 1-prolog- Jack

**Disclaimer for all my fics- I don't own any of the characters except Aki, who is my own character in another fic.**

* * *

Jack lay curled up in the globe room at the Pole, tears falling, frozen, from his eyes as he clutched the last reminders he had of his, once, fellow Guardians. One of Bunny's broken boomerangs, one of North's sacks' of dreamsand North had insisted Sandy fill in case something were to happen to him again, North's last portal globe and his memory box that Tooth allowed him to keep.

He fought to forget how those he had started to consider his family became lost to him. They had let their guard down, thinking that they had finally defeated Pitch for good when he didn't show up for a least a hundred years.

The signs had been there but they had missed them or if passed them off as harmless, as Pitch had gradually taken over Sandy's dreamsand a little at a time until he was strong enough to strike his final blow thus ending the existence of North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny, leaving Jack alone once more though he was completely broken this time.

As Jack lay there, the Yetis and elves that resided at the Pole silently and sorrowfully watch the broken Spirit of Winter, unsure on how to put him back together, most of them anyway. One of the Yetis, Phil, broke away from the group and gently lifted Jack into arms and carried him to the room that was given to him for when he stayed at the Pole.

"I'm sorry Phil, this was my fault, I saw the signs but ignored them. I thought it was just a few stray Nightmares." Jack whispered as Phil set him down his bed of ice. The yeti replied that it wasn't his fault as he ran a gentle paw through the child Guardian's hair in an effort to sooth him.

As Phil sat with Jack, he noticed the moon coming into view in the skylight above Jack's bed and the moonbeams that surrounded the immortal teen. _"Jack."_ A voice called out to him and Jack, sniffling, sat up to look at the moon.

"MiM?" He asked, as he wiped his eyes free of tears.

"_I know you feel lost with the fading of my first four Guardians, I have given you time to mourn them, but I now need you to pick yourself up and find the three new Guardians I have chosen to help you fight Pitch once more._

_They are Seasonal Spirits, like you, that Mother Earth and I have worked together to bring back to life. They're all close to your age, you have two sisters and a brother. Your sisters are in charge of Spring and Summer while your brother is in charge of fall or Autumn. _

_You will know them when you meet them but you must get to them before Pitch does, he knows about them and will do anything to keep you away from them."_ MiM informed him and Jack nodded once before he had Phil retrieve his staff so he could begin his search for the other three.

He made a stop to Burgess before he began his search. "Hey Jamie, thought I would stop by for a visit before I do what I've been asked to do. Sad to say I'm the last Guardian but I will do everything in my power to defeat Pitch once and for all in honor of the others memory.

If you see my family where you are then tell them hello for me and that I will join them when it's my time to. I'll talk to you later kiddo." Jack placed a hand on the tombstone of Jamie's grave before he called the wind to him.

* * *

**Yes, I'm working on another Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fic, hope you enjoy it. I will update this one when I can for I am working on two others, Aki and Frozen Star. I don't do this often but I'm asking if you could please review this fic as well as the others I'm working on, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2- Hiccup

**Man, I just saw the teaser trailer for the new How to train your Dragon movie and it was awesome! You can find it on YouTube for those of you who wish to see it.**

* * *

Hiccup placed a hand to his forehead as he sat up, the last thing he remembered was being hit by the monstrous dragon's tail. "Toothless?" He called out as he looked around him, only to find that he was alone. "Dad, where is everyone." Hiccup got to his feet to see if he could find anyone not realizing it was now night-time as he did.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he was able, hoping that the dragon would be able to hear him no matter where he was. Unknown to him a figure hidden in the shadows was watching him as it waited for its moment to strike.

Up in the sir a lone dragon flew as it enjoyed the freedom of darting through the sky when it heard its name being called from the island behind it and knew to boy it had bonded with had finally been reborn like the moon promised he would be.

The dragon let out a roar of joy as it dive bombed toward the Island, not noticing the Spirit of Winter behind it, and was soon landed on the Island not far from where it heard its name being called from and let out another roar to get the boy's attention.

Back on Dragons Island, Hiccup was exploring what he could of the cave that the dragons used to live in when he heard the roar of a dragon outside and instantly knew it was Toothless. He quickly stumble ran out of the cave but was struck from behind before he could exit the cave.

"Toothless!" Called the one who struck Hiccup as a way to get the dragon's attention, as it took on Hiccup's form in order to capture Toothless and use him as bait to get Hiccup on its master's side. The false Hiccup stepped out of the cave and called for the dragon once more, leaving the unconsciousness and bound Hiccup with its master.

Hearing Hiccup's voice, Toothless spun around and raced toward him only to skid to stop once he caught the scent coming off who he at first thought was Hiccup and lets out a light growl. "Come on Toothless, bud, it's me Hiccup. What's the matter with you?" He said as he tried to get closer to the dragon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An unfamiliar voice told him which caused both of them turn to see a boy with white hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue hoodie and brown pants, a shepherd's crook in one hand. Strapped on his back was good-sized sack, filled with who knows what.

"Jack Frost." The false Hiccup howled his eyes narrowed.

The boy ignored him as he jumped in between the false Hiccup and Toothless, swinging the sack onto the ground in front of him. Only once it was on the ground and opened did Hiccup get an answer. "I'm Jack Frost and you," He paused as a stream of golden sand came flowing out of the sack, "Are leaving."

"Whoa, wait what!" The false Hiccup exclaimed as he took a step back from the advancing dream sand. Jack ignored him as the sand surrounded the false Hiccup until nothing was left of him.

"Now to find the real Hiccup." He stated and turned to Toothless. "The one I was sent to find by MiM, Man in the Moon and Mother Earth, to become the new Guardian of dreams and show him how to use his powers over autumn. Are you coming with me Toothless?"

The dragon nodded in answer, as he had been waiting years to be reunited with Hiccup, and followed behind Jack as he followed the dream sand to where the real Hiccup was only to find Pitch stood over the bound spirit. "Let him go Pitch, you can't have him, MiM and Mother Earth have already laid claim to him."

"Fine you want him, than you can have him." Pitch sneered with a scowl as he carelessly threw Hiccup towards Jack and Toothless, knowing he could never win against Mother Earth, before he vanished into the shadows. "The next spirit I come across is mine though, Jack." His voice taunted.

Jack quickly unbound Hiccup and shoved him toward Toothless while he thrusts the sack of dream sand into his arms. "There's no time to explain if we are to get to our sisters before Pitch does. All you have to do is follow where the sand leads you and you will find the Spirit of Summer while find the Spirit of Spring. Once we are all together I'll explain everything, now go!"

Without another word to Hiccup, Jack shook the globe portal, whispered into it then tossed it in front of him where it exploded into a portal as Toothless took to the air, once Hiccup was settled on his back, following the dream sand.

As Toothless flew off Hiccup happened to glance down and saw the skeleton of a dragon lying next to a marked gravestone, though the grave is empty, and realized at that moment that both he and Toothless were, indeed, spirits just like Jack had said. "Come on bud let's go find the Spirit of Summer." Hiccup told Toothless and the dragon let lose a roar in reply.

* * *

**Yes, I know the chapters for this story are short and I'm sorry about that. I'll try and make the future ones longer but am not promising anything. I will also be getting my younger three nephews for a few weeks so I am unsure when I will be able to write but I will be working on Aki and Frozen Star when it's possible for me to. Until the next update of any of my stories enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3- Rapunzel

"Rapunzel, don't." Eugene pleaded as she leaned over to heal him but ignored him so he did the only thing he could think of after he asked her for a kiss and that was to cut her hair before he died. The hand holding the glass shard fell limply to the ground.

As she saw his hand fall, Rapunzel began to weep as she still tried to heal him, which caused her to not pay attention to Gothel, who had picked up the dagger she had used to stab Eugene with, made her way over to Rapunzel and plunged the blade into her heart when the girl glanced at her.

"You're no use to me now so I might as well get rid of you." Gothel snarled as she backed away towards the window, not seeing when Pascal, Rapunzel's chameleon, pulled on the hair and sent to the woman out the window as she withered away, the years she had cheated death finally catching up to her.

As the woman fell out of the window, moonbeams began to gather around Rapunzel's still body as they lifted it up in order to carry it to the spot chosen by MiM that will house her body until the time she will be needed and reborn.

The moon crystal encasing the body of a young, blond haired girl shattered as moonbeams once more lifted her body up into the air. This time she is reborn as the Spirit of Spring and Guardian of Memories, though she doesn't know it yet.

She gasped as she awoke, blinking open her eyes. _"Your name is Rapunzel."_ A voice informed her in her head as she stared up at the moon. Rapunzel smiled at the moon, as she knew it was the one who talked to her and told Rapunzel her name.

The moonbeams gathered closer to her as the shadows deepened around her. "Who's there?" She called out as laughter surrounded her, sending a shiver of fear down her back.

"I am you father, child of light." Pitch lied as he stepped out of the shadows, a hand held out to her. "The moon wants to steal you from me as he plans to make you his own and force you to battle against me."

Rapunzel stepped back away from him, the moonbeams pressing closer to her in order to protect her. "You're lying!" She proclaimed.

Pitch is about to reply but is forced to retreat as a blast of snow and ice flew in between him and Rapunzel. "You haven't seen the end of me, the child of light will be mine." he sneered as he moved back into the shadows and a figure landed in front of Rapunzel.

"You shall not touch my sister Pitch!" Jack shouted as he stood defensively in front of the new spirit.

"We shall see Frost, we shall see." Pitch mocked as he left.

As soon as he was sure he was gone, Jack lowered his staff as he turned to Rapunzel. "Hey, my name's Jack Frost. I'm the Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun and your older brother. Has MiM told you your name yet?"

Rapunzel nodded before she answered. "My name's Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you Jack."

"Rapunzel." Jack whispered as he tested out her name. "I like it, a name to fit the new Spirit of Spring and Guardian of Hope. If you will come with me I'll explain everything further to you and the other two once we're all together at my new home."

Rapunzel met Jack's gaze as he held out his hand for her to take and found only truth in them. She placed her hand in his and soon found herself air-born. 'Wow, it's so beautiful from up here. Do you think I could fly on my own?" She called over the wind.

Jack was silent as he listened to the wind then nodded before he let go of her hand as the wind caught her and carried her, along with Jack, to what once was the village of Santoff Claussen. Along the way Rapunzel wanted to know about Jack so he told her how he became Jack Frost as well as what he remembered from when he was still alive.

When they landed, they were greeted by Phil and the yetis he brought with him, Jack having asked him to meet him and the other three there. Rapunzel let out a light shriek as she hid behind Jack the minute she saw the yetis. "It's alright they won't hurt you. Phil and the others are on our side in fact they used to work for the first Guardian of Wonder, North." Jack laughed.

Rapunzel peeked out from behind Jack as he conversed with the yetis in their language. "What is he saying?" She asked as she got over her fear of them and came out from behind the Guardian of Fun.

"Not much, just that he and the others have the place secured and the others he brought with him are working on fixing the place up so we all have someplace to stay when we're not out on our jobs." Jack informed her.

Rapunzel was about to say something when a roar split the air, Jack turned with a grin as a black shape flew toward the group. "Right on time and it looks like he managed to find the fourth member of our group. Come on Rapunzel, it's time you met our brother and sister then I can explain why you three were called here."

* * *

**Alrighty, here's Rapunzel's chapter. Next chapter will be Hiccup and Merida then Jack will explain the reason why they were called together.**


	4. Chapter 4- Merida

**Finally, I finished Merida's chapter and can now start working on the chapter where MiM tells the other three the reason why they were made Immortal, yay. Oh and AllieSnow gave me a great idea which I will defiantly be using so thanks AllieSnow, I was a little stuck on how I would have Jack be both the Guardian of Fun and Wonder at the same time.**

* * *

Just as she reached for the paw her mother had stretched out for her to latch onto, Merida felt sharp teeth dig into her leg before she was drug back down into the underground throne room and tossed aside like a rag-doll.

A shocked scream escaped her lips as she flew through the air before she hit the broken stairs, the breath knocked out of her. She faintly heard her mother's roar followed by the sound of the roar from the other bear, pain sounded in the roar.

Merida blinked open her pain-glazed eyes to see her mother attacking the much larger bear, none of them saw the moon as it rose and came to rest directly over the hole that lead down into the underground throne room nor the moonbeams that began to swirl around the dying Merida.

"I'm sorry ma, I do love ya." Merida whispered as she struggled to breath, as her mother slashed a claw against the other bear's throat and sliced it open, killing it, right before the spell placed on the Queen broke.

The once more human woman spun around with a triumphant smile on her face only for the smile to quickly fade as soon as she saw her daughter's broken body being lifted up by moonbeams, her body slowly being healed and changed before her eyes.

Tears escaped her eyes when she realized what was going on as she stumbled over to her body and waited for the moonbeams to finish their job. As Merida's body was healed a moon crystal dropped into the room and the moonbeams carried her over to it where she was incased inside the crystal.

"Elinor, where are ya love?" Her husband's voice called out and she called back.

"We're down here, oh Fergus…Merida…I tried but…" Elinor broke down in broken sobs as their daughter's body was now completely encased in the moon crystal. At the sound of the sobs, Fergus jumped down into the room, where he drew his wife into his arms as he glanced around the room and his gaze landed on the moon crystal.

"Merida?" He gasped at the sight before him, not wanting to believe it. He removed his shirt and draped it over his wife's naked body then stumbled over the crystal that held Merida's body. "What happened?" He cried as Elinor moved to his side.

"Mordul attacked us and had injured her before I could get her to safety. Fergus, I think the gods are willing to give a second chance at life as one of them. She…her body was lifted up by light and healed before my eyes before she was placed in this crystal." Elinor explained as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

His face became stern as he made a decision, lifted Elinor into his arms and helped out of the room before he went back to retrieve the crystal Merida was incased in, intent on taking it back to the castle with them, where he could make sure she stayed safe until she awoke once more.

Time passed and as each new generation came and went, Merida was forgotten as she lay sleeping inside the moon crystal while living shadows started to creep over the crystal in an attempt to get at the Scottish princess, Pitch watching from the shadows, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Above ground the castle her family once resided in began to crumble as it was abandoned a hundred years after she was encased inside the moon crystal. It would be a few more hundred years before she was found by another immortal, besides Pitch.

"This must be the place Toothless, those castle ruins is where the sand is leading us." Hiccup told his dragon as he nudged him to continue to follow the dream sand.

Once they had landed, Hiccup slid off Toothless' back and led the way to an underground chamber, after he had Toothless light a torch he had found. As they stepped into the chamber, the shadows fled, as if they had a life, and an angry growl greeted them. "You! You can't have her she's mine!"

Hiccup waved the torch around as he searched for the location of the voice, forcing Pitch to step deeper into the shadows. "She's not yours, MiM and Mother Nature have already made a claim to her and you know it. I won't let you take one of my sisters so you can turn her against us!" Hiccup shouted as he caught sight of Pitch.

Pitch hissed angrily at Hiccup but was forced to retreat when Toothless shot a fireball at him so he could grab the moon crystal with Merida's body and run back above ground Hiccup right behind him. The moon rose just as they exited the tunnel that lead to the chamber, its light shone down on them as MiM sent them both a message on where they were to go now.

"Did you get that Toothless?" Hiccup asked and the dragon nodded. "Good, we better get going then before Pitch tries to stop us." The new Guardian of dreams stated as he climbed onto Toothless and the dragon flew off, still holding the moon crystal in his paws.

"Go ahead, fly away in fear but I will find you and when I do your 'sisters' will be mine." Pitch snarled as he came out of the chamber to see Toothless and Hiccup already gone.

* * *

Toothless landed once they reached their destination, after he gently set the moon crystal down, Hiccup gasped in awe at the sight before them. "This place is amazing it's like some sort of temple." He whispered.

"It is a temple, one dedicated to MiM by the Lunar Lamadary. They were men who lived here at one time before Pitch slaughtered them they worshipped MiM while they were still alive." Jack informed Hiccup, Toothless and Rapunzel, who had slid off his back.

"But enough about that, Nightlight will be waiting for us by the gong." As Jack was speaking, moonbeams worked on the moon crystal in order to wake Merida up.

"Where…where am I?" She asked as she blinked her eyes open and looked around her while she sat up.

"The Lunar Lamadary, our new home." Jack held out his hand so he could help Merida to her feet. Once she was on her feet, Jack turned and the three of them to where he knew Nightlight was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5-The oath and disscusions

**Oi, I think you should read the part where the animals are brought in again KingdomHearts, there is a reason MiM made Maximus able to withstand the cold Jack emits. **

* * *

Jack nodded to Nightlight as the four of them joined him in front of the gong. "We're ready when you are friend." He told him and, in answer, Nightlight struck the gong then stepped away as it changed to show the image of a man on it.

"Hello Jack." The man said as he smiled at the, now, oldest Earth bound Guardian and Jack bowed slightly to him before he returned the smile.

"Hello MiM, how are things looking from the moon?" Jack responded as the other three watched with awe.

MiM sighed as he shook his head. "Not good, Pitch has taken over nearly every dream with his nightmares, adults included. If things continue as they are then we could soon be looking at the total destruction of every human on Earth.

But enough about that, we don't have much time so I need to get to the reason why I sent you to find new Guardians to help you bring wonder, hope, fun and good dreams back to the children.

Jack, you will be taking over North's place as the new Guardian of Wonder though you will still be the Guardian of Fun for winter as well the Spirit of Winter.

Hiccup, you will be the new Guardian of Dreams and will take over what Sandy once did as well as the Guardian of Fun for autumn and the Spirit of Autumn.

Rapunzel, you will be the new Guardian of Hope taking over for Bunny, you will also be the Guardian of Fun for spring and the Spirit of Spring.

Merida, you will be not only the new Guardian of memories, in place of Tooth, but also the Guardian of Fun for summer and the Spirit of Summer.

Now, before you voice you thoughts Jack, the reason I'm making them Guardians of Fun for their seasons is so that you don't have to shoulder that responsibility all by yourself as well as being the new Guardian of Wonder and Spirit of Winter.

On to other business, once the three of you take the Guardian oaths, you will be bestowed with one of the abilities that the Guardians before you had. Hiccup you'll be able to control the dream sand, Rapunzel you'll be able to create tunnels and Merida you'll be able to make smaller versions of yourself.

As for you Jack, I know that you have watched North as he had worked on his toy models and that he has taught you how to drive the sleigh so you already have all you need to do his job. There is something else, call it a gift from me." As MiM finished speaking, three yetis came into view as they led three animals toward where the four of them stood.

"Angus!" Merida shouted in joy at the sight of her horse and ran to meet him halfway as he yanked his lead out of the yetis paw. Rapunzel had the same reaction once she caught sight of the last two animals.

"I made some changes to their bodies, for the horses I added wings so they can fly with you. I made the chameleon bigger and gave him wings for the same reason as I gave the horses wings. I also made it where Maximus can with stand the cold that your body emits Jack.

I gift each of you with your own animal companion, care for them and they will protect you in the coming war against Pitch. Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel before you take the Guardians oath I need to talk with Rapunzel alone.

The yeti will show you and Jack to your rooms while I talk to her and when you gather together again Jack will swear you three in as the new Guardians." MiM told them as three yetis moved to lead Jack, Merida and Hiccup away.

The first room they came to was Merida's, when they entered they found themselves in a forest clearing with targets hung from the tress that surrounded it. "This looks like the forest that I used to practice in with Angus when my mother…my mother wasn't trying to control my life." She choked when it hit her that she had yet to see her family and turned with tear-filled eyes to the others.

"What happened to my da, ma and little brothers?" She asked. Jack sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug as she cried.

"We are your family now Merida, Rapunzel is your sister, Hiccup and I are your brothers, MiM is our father and Mother Nature is our mother. We even have a grandfather, Mother's father, though now is not the time for you to know who he is. If all goes according to MiM's plan then you will be able to meet him." Jack soothed her.

Merida wiped her tears off her face as smiled up at Jack and Hiccup. "Let's go see your rooms then we can rejoin Rapunzel."

"Of course." Hiccup shrugged as he took a hold of Merida's hand that Jack wasn't holding and the three of them followed Phil, who insisted that he show them to their rooms. When he saw his room, Hiccup grinned, as it was made to look like the cove where he first befriended Toothless. "It's prefect." He stated as he strolled into his room.

"Should we leave you to enjoy your new room Hiccup?" Jack teased. "Or would you like to join us in checking mine out? Though I can already guess what it looks like." He gazed at Phil, who chuckled in response. "I knew it! You were in charge of my room and made it to look my pond and the forest surrounding it, am I right?"

Phil grinned as he waved to where Jack's room was. Eager, the Spirit bounced on his feet then took off in the direction Phil waved to see his room, Merida and Hiccup followed at a slower pace as they laughed at his eagerness.

As they explored their, and each-others, rooms Phil left to get back to his work on the mirror room that MiM insisted on the new Guardians having to help them in their battle with Pitch. The object of the room was for them to keep track of the Nightmare kings movement so they could quickly counter him if they needed to. He also needed to check up on how the new globe portals were coming along, as Jack would need them to deliver presents to the children on Christmas.

While that was going on Rapunzel stared at MiM as she wondered what he wanted to talk to her about by herself. MiM smiled gently at her, "I bet you're wondering why I want to speak to you alone." He commented and she nodded.

MiM grew serious as he looked at her. "It has to do with your hair and the reason why Pitch called you child of light. You see my daughter, it is your hair that can rid the man who was once known as Kozmotis Pitchiner of the darkness that has taken over his body thus locking him away in his own mind.

You're an important part of the darkness once and for all. Once Kozmotis is free of that darkness then he will become the Guardian of Courage. Once he is weak enough then you can use your hair to free him and he can become what he was meant to be."

Rapunzel bowed her head as she mumbled, "I understand and will do as you ask."

"I know you will child. Now, as soon as your brothers and sister rejoin us I have one more thing to discuss with you all before I leave you."

As she waited for Jack, Merida and Hiccup to return, Rapunzel settled down on the ground, leant against her once tiny pet chameleon, Pascal. "What were the Guardians like that we will be taking over for?" She thought aloud as she gazed up at MiM.

The man chuckled and, instead of telling her in words, he showed her his own memories of North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny. As she was viewing the memories, a woman appeared behind her and smiled fondly at Rapunzel.

"Hello MiM, Rapunzel." She greeted once the memories were done and MiM reappeared. "Where are Jack, Hiccup and Merida?"

"Hello Seraphina, it's good to see you again." MiM replied with a smile as Rapunzel sprung to her feet in surprise.

"Have you taken the Guardians oath?" Seraphina questioned Rapunzel, who shook her head no. "I see, that means that MiM just finished telling you how you can save Kozmotis." She remarked before she raised her eyes to MiM's. "I will fill them in on their seasonal powers considering I am the one who gave the powers to them.

Why you refused to allow me to have contact with Jack when he was first reborn all those years ago, I'll never understand as we could have helped him learn how to control his powers." She snapped in slight anger just as the other three returned.

"Mother!" Jack exclaimed, happily, as he ran for Seraphina and hugged her. "I didn't think you would come."

Seraphina grinned down at him as she ran a hand through his hair. "I couldn't allow you father to tell you everything you need to know, now could I. He knows nothing about the seasons and what it takes to control them after all, now I think you should take the Guardians book from Nightlight so you brother and sisters can take the oath before I tell you what I need to."

Jack nodded as he let go of Seraphina and stepped to take the book that Nightlight held out to him. He opened it to the page he needed then looked at the other three. "Do you, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel, vow to protect the children, their dreams, hopes and memories for they are all that we are and will be."

They each nodded at him as Jack closed the book with a smile as he repeated the words North once spoke to him after he took the oath himself. "You, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, are now and forevermore Guardians."

At his words, the yetis let out a cheer while MiM and Seraphina congratulated them on becoming Guardians, after he gave them his congratulations MiM left. Nightlight took the book from Jack and flew off, headed back to the moon as he wasn't needed on Earth at the moment.

Once they were alone, Seraphina created seats for them from flower vines and beckoned for the four Guardians to sit down so she could discuss with them about what being seasonal spirits entailed. "You know that you are not just MiM's Guardians but my seasonal spirits as well?" The four of them nodded and she continued.

"With the double responsibilities you four will have as Guardians you will need help with the seasons you control but not to worry, I do have a solution for you. There is a place not far from Earth that is home to seasonal fairies and they will be the ones who can help you with your seasons."

"What is this place called?" Merida wanted to know.

"It is called Neverland and to get there you just follow that star right there." Seraphina instructed as she pointed out the star to them. "There is also something else, like Jack, the three of you can use the wind of you season to fly so you needn't worry about how you'll get around to the children.

Now, tomorrow I want you all to go to Neverland to ask the fairies for their help." She told them, as she got ready to leave. The four of them stood up and, after they bid Seraphina goodbye, walked to their rooms, wanting to see Rapunzel's, as they hadn't seen it yet.

Her room was a replica of the town square of her kingdom, which surprised the other three, as they were certain her's would match their own rooms until they realized that their rooms were based on where their happiest memories took place.

After they checked out her room, they each went into their own to get what little rest they needed and explore their won rooms further before they were called to battle against Pitch by spreading dreams, hope, wonder, memories and fun to the children.

* * *

**Thank you, again, AlliSnow for your ideas. As you can see I am using them, except for the wing one. With their ability to use the wind to fly they don't need wings. Next chapter will have more detail of the rooms, a trip to Neverland and the battle against Pitch begins.**


	6. Chapter 6 -Calm before the storm pt one

**I decided to break this up into two chapters, the first part will have a little of Hiccup, then Jack and Merida. Next chapter will be Rapunzel and then it's back to Hiccup. After that they begin to fight Pitch though the finale battle won't come until later. I know that the Lunar Lamadary doesn't appear very big on the outside but the inside is huge, like the tents in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire so yeah. Enjoy and review. **

**I fixed the little mistype that has been pointed out to me twice, Rapunzel is the Guardian of Hope and Spirit of Spring, Merida is the Guardian of Memories and Spirit of Summer just so you know.**

* * *

Hiccup leaned against the door that leads into his new room, as he glanced around him. To his right was a strand of trees with a small building that reminded him of the forge except for the fact that it didn't hold anything used for a smith's work, which brought back memories of him learning, and later, helping Gobber with his work and a half smile came to his face.

He entered it to find the large red sack Jack had given him when they first met on the floor in the middle of the building. Hiccup went over to it, waved a hand over the opening of the bag and stumbled back as some of the dream sand flowed out of the bag to swirl around him, as if it had a life of its own.

"What…?" The new Spirit of Autumn gasped as the sand moved away from him to flow out through his room door. Once it was gone, Hiccup shrugged and exited the forge to explore more of his room. As he walked the leaves on the trees changed color before they fell to the ground.

* * *

Jack was in his room, resting on the hammock he found stretched between the two trees he had first frosted over not long after he had discovered his powers, when the dream sand flowed into the room. _"Jack."_ A familiar voice called out in his mind and he hit the ground in shock after he tumbled out of the hammock.

He jerked his up and around as he searched for the source of the voice, "Tooth? Where are you?" He called as he searched desperately for her.

"_We're behind you Jack we're using Sandy's dream sand at the moment so you will be able to see us… somewhat." _Bunny's voice answered.

Jack spun around to see the dream sand form four figures and tears sprang to his eyes. He took a step toward them, an arm outstretched as if he wanted nothing more than to touch them, to know if they were really there and it wasn't a dream.

The four of them gathered around Jack and wrapped their arms around him, _"We can't stay long Jack MiM only sent us here so we could pass on our powers to you and the other three new Guardians. We just want you to know that we will always be with you even if you can't see us." _North told him.

'_Do you remember what you told Jamie right after you first became a Guardian and he was worried when he found out you were leaving with us?"_ Tooth asked and Jack nodded. _"Well the same applies to you here and now Jack." _

"_We love you Jack and always will, you are our little brother, and will be eagerly awaiting the day when you are able to join us but until then Tooth has someone that has been granted a second chance even though Tooth is no longer the Guardian of Memories."_ A fourth voice came to Jack's mind.

"Sandy?" He gasped in shock and the Guardian of Dreams nodded as a gentle smile played on his lips. Jack shifted his gaze toward where Tooth once was only to find her and Bunny gone. He turned his gaze back to Sandy only to find him gone as well, which left only him and North in the room.

At Jack's look, North's voice entered his mind one last time, _"They went to pass on their powers to our younger brother and sisters as I will pass my knowledge onto you."_

Before Jack could respond, the dream sand that formed North's body became a strand once more and circled once around him before it flowed over his body and vanished as if it was absorbed into his skin. As it vanished, Jack felt like North was hugging him.

He let out a sigh as the feeling disappeared and everything North had learned filled Jack's mind. "Thank you North for this last gift you have given me." He murmured as he pressed a hand to his chest where his heart once beat.

As Jack opened his eyes, that he hadn't realized where closed, he noticed a door that hadn't been there before at the edge of his pond and it looked almost as if nothing held it up. Cautiously, he made his way over to the door and opened it only to get a shock on what was on the other side.

On the other side of the door was a room made entirely of snow and ice, except for the desk that stood in the middle of the room and the tools that rested on it. Next to the tools were two scrolls, on one was written 'Nice' and on the other was 'Naughty'.

He walked into the room, not realizing that the dream sand left his body the second he passed through the door, and picked up both the scrolls.

Jack moved over to the wall to the left of him one that held a lightly glowing mirror and iced the scrolls to the wall on either side of the mirror after he unrolled them.

As he looked them over he noticed a second door that lead from the room he was in and, curious, went to open it, what he saw once he opened the door surprised him. "Wow, it's just like North's home. It even has the globe of Belief." He whispered in awe as he took everything in.

* * *

Though she tried every door, Merida was unable to open any of them and she was seated, leant against one of the doors. As she sat there, she noticed a stream of, what appeared to be, golden sand headed towards her. She jumped to her feet, unsure of it.

The sand took the shape of a winged woman, who gently smiled at Merida. _"There is no need to be concerned young Spirit. I will not harm you. I'm simply here to pass my power on to you."_

"You… you're Tooth, MiM showed Rapunzel some of his memories of you." Merida took a step forward.

"_I know, he told me. Along with my powers I am leaving one of my daughters in your care, please take care of her." _The sand version of Tooth said as she cupped her hands in front of her and sand pooled into them.

While Merida watched the sand took form of a smaller version of Tooth and the sand was shook off not long after the figure was completely formed.

Once the sand was all gone a little Tooth Fairy with one blue eye and one purple eye, a bird beak for her nose and most of her body covered in green and blue feathers except for one on her head, which was yellow, was revealed.

"_Her name is Baby Tooth, Jack gave her the name so she will most likely be with him every chance she gets. You be good for Jack and the new Guardians Baby Tooth or MiM will call you back." _ Tooth told both Merida and Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth tweeted that she would then flew to land on Merida's shoulder where she nuzzled against the new Guardian of Memories cheek. "I'll take good care of her, thank you for trusting me with not only your powers but your daughter as well." Merida whispered.

Tooth didn't say anything, just smiled, before the sand that formed her body broke apart and covered every inch of Merida then sunk under her skin which left her with a slight tingly feeling. Merida closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she took in Tooth's power.

While she was doing that, Baby Tooth flew out of the room, eager to see Jack once more. After a minute Merida turned around to face the door behind her and opened it to step inside the room. Her eyes opened wide at the sight before her, all along the walls were small cubbyholes that held golden containers.

On each container was the face of a child, curious Merida picked up one of them, one with a slightly familiar boy with brown hair and eyes, a smirk on his face. "Jack, these are Jack's memories." She whispered in awe as she stared at the container.

Before she gives into the temptation to look at Jack's memories, Merida slid the canister back into its slot and left the room to enter another one. As she entered each one, she found that they held more of the teeth containers.

The last one she entered, though, was different. Instead of slots for the teeth containers, the room resembled her room from the castle she grew up in though there were seven mirrors lined up along the walls.


	7. Chapter 7- Calm before the storm pt two

**Here it is, the second half for Calm before the storm and I will have the next chapter up sometime, once I have figured out how to write it, I mean I know what I want to do just am not sure how to get it written.**

**AlliSnow I used your idea for the fairies except I used a name of my own choosing for Hiccup's main fairy helper, I hope you don't mind. I just felt this name would fit better since it basically means born in autumn. **

**I know I write much for Rapunzel in this chapter but I'm sure you all know what Bunny's Warren looks like in the movie so just imagine that wile reading Rapunzel's bit.**

**Until next chapter, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Rapunzel leaned back as she looked over what she had painted, satisfied with her work, when a deep voice startled her. "Looks good mate but how are you painting eggs for Easter." She spun around to see a six foot one tall rabbit made of golden sand.

"Bunny?" Rapunzel whispered as she stretched out a hand to touch him. "MiM told me that you and the others were gone. How is it that you're here?"

"MiM granted us just enough time here to pass on our powers and see Jack one last time before we have to leave forever. Could you do something for me?" Bunny replied.

"Of course."

"Take care of Jack for us losing us was hard on him. He needs someone to show him that he's not alone, that he has a family." After Rapunzel promised she would the sand that formed his body broke apart and swirled around her before it sunk under her skin. "Thank you child of light." Bunny's voice echoed in her mind.

Rapunzel smiled at his last words as she walked off. As she wondered around, she noticed a tunnel opening in front of her and entered it. When she came out the other side, her eyes opened wide in surprise at the beauty in front of her.

She found herself standing on a hill that sloped down to green filled valley with seven paths leading to seven more tunnels; each tunnel had the shape of a continent above it. Once she saw everything that was in the area, Rapunzel turned and walked back through the tunnel.

As she came out the other side she gasped for the town that was there when she first entered her room was gone, in its stead was a field of grass, flowers, rocks, hills and colorful rivers. Above her was a clear blue sky.

* * *

After North had passed what Jack needed to know to him, the Spirit of Winter went to Hiccup's room, not wanting to be alone. Jack was in the process of teaching Hiccup how to fly with help from the autumn wind when Sandy entered the room.

The former Guardian of Dreams smiled as he heard the immortal boys' laughter echo through the trees. Not wanting to interrupt their play but knowing his time was short, Sandy made his presence. _"Jack, I don't have much time, could you and Hiccup come here please."_ He called softly.

The sound of his voice brought Jack over to him quickly, Hiccup not far behind. "Sandy, you're still here!" He shouted before he tightly hugged his closest friend. Sandy returned the hug before he stepped back.

"_I'm proud of you Jack, we all are. After what happened and when MiM called on you, you picked yourself up and answered his call when you could have just given up and allow yourself to fade away in your grief._

_You're strong Jack and, with your brother and sisters help, you will be able to beat Pitch once and for all. MiM has told us about the power that Rapunzel's hair holds and with that power, she'll be able to rid his body of the darkness that controls it so you, Merida and Hiccup need to do everything in your power to protect her."_

Once he got Jack's promise to protect Rapunzel, Sandy went to talk to Hiccup briefly. "_Hiccup, since the time you were born I had my eye on you for I knew you were special and you proved it with your inventions and by befriending a dragon even when your village, your father, was against it._

_It was because of you and Toothless that things changed between humans and dragons and that are what made me choose you to take my place so now I pass onto you my power over the dream sand."_ At his last words, and a final goodbye to Jack, the sand, which formed his body, broke apart and sunk under Hiccup's skin.

Jack watched in awe as the sand disappeared for a few minutes then reappeared to gather together with the rest of the sand under Hiccup's feet to form the favored cloud that Sandy had used. As that happened a small tunnel formed in the side of one part of the cove, which aroused both Jack and Hiccup's curiosity.

They glanced at each other before they flew over and through the tunnel. When they came out the other side, they were amazed to find themselves over an ocean with an island just below them, one that matched the color of the dream sand. "It's Sandy's Island." Jack breathed then chuckled, "Come on you _have_ to meet the mermaids." He declared as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him down to the Island.

* * *

The minute Hiccup and Jack returned the girls who demanded that they head for Neverland now that everything was settled in their new home corned them. "Oh alright, fine we'll go now." Hiccup told them sarcastically, which earned him a punch from Merida. "Sheesh, you hit as hard as Astrid." He complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

Merida simply grinned as she took what he said as a compliment. It took them a while to leave considering Jack had to teach Merida how to use the summer wind to help her fly but once she figured it out she let out a whoop of joy as the four of them flew off into the night sky for Neverland.

Baby Tooth with them as she refused to leave Jack's side since they were reunited, which Jack was grateful for since he didn't want her out of his sight for any amount of time. Needless to say their reunion was a joyful one.

Upon reaching Neverland they began their search for the fairies they were told to ask help from. "How do we find out where to look?" Rapunzel questioned as the five of them searched. Baby Tooth twittered in reply and Jack, being the only one who could understand her, answered.

"Baby Tooth said she can lead us to them since she is a fairy herself."

The other three didn't take long to think about it "That's a good idea." Hiccup responded and the girls agreed. As Baby Tooth left Jack's shoulder, the sound of many tinkling bells began to sound off all around them as small dots of light appeared in the trees and bushes.

The four seasonal spirits formed a circle with their backs to each other. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked in a nervous voice.

Baby Tooth tweeted in Jack's ear, as she knew what the noise was, being able to understand the Neverland fairies. "You're sure?" Jack turned to glance at Baby Tooth who nodded. "I don't think we'll have to look for the fairies anymore guys, they found us. Baby Tooth told me that's what we're hearing, the sound of bells is them talking."

"And the little lights must represent each fairy!" Merida exclaimed.

"Can you tell us what they're saying Baby Tooth?" Jack asked and, once more, she nodded before she told him the fairies were wondering how four humans were able to get to Neverland. At her words, Jack turned his attention to the fairies as he spoke.

"We're not humans, we're spirits and we were sent here by Mother Nature to get your help with the seasons. I also must warn you to be on your guard while on Earth for Pitch Black has taken control of childrens' dreams as well as defeat four of Mim's Guardians.

This is why we have come to ask for your help, what with North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy gone MiM has called new Guardians to take their place, us. I am Jack Frost and these are my brother and sisters, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. So please, will you help us with the seasons for when we have to do our duties as MiM's Guardians?"

Once he was finished all the fairies gathered together to discuss what he had asked. After a while, one of them broke away from the others and drifted over to them. She quickly glanced at Baby Tooth with a smile before she spoke.

Baby Tooth listened then relayed that the Fairies would be honored to help the seasonal spirits. "What did they say?" Merida demanded to know.

"They've agreed to help us with our seasons, well the ones in this area anyway. We still need to find the winter fairies." At the mention of the winter fairies, one of the fairies near-by eagerly fluttered in front of Jack's face chiming a mile a minute as she spoke.

Baby tooth translated what she was saying a smile came to Jack's face as she did. Well it's nice to meet you Tinkerbell. Of course, you can show us to where the winter fairies are. I would love to meet your sister, Periwinkle and, if she'll accept, have her as my main fairy helper."

Satisfied, Tinkerbell flew off with Jack right behind her, Baby Tooth on his shoulder once more. Before they could head for the border though Tinkerbell had to get on her warm clothes. When Jack realized she wouldn't be able to fly in her coat, he gently picked her up and set her on his shoulder next to Baby Tooth, where the two of them chatted about whatever interested them while directing Jack to the border. Once they reached the border Jack took to the air as Tinkerbell told him the only way to reach the winter fairies village was to fly there.

Along the way they were met by an owl with the leader of the winter fairies on its back. He chimed something to Tinkerbell, who answered him. He looked at Jack with awe then chimed once more, Baby Tooth relayed the question to Jack.

"I'm here to ask some of your winter fairies if they could help me with my winter duties so I can do my Guardian duties as I am now not only the Guardian of Fun but the new Guardian of Wonder as well. North…North and the others were k-killed by Pitch Black." Jack answered though he had a slightly hard time saying what Pitch did, as he was still, somewhat, grieving.

The leader of the winter fairies nodded in understanding, saddened to hear about North, as he had been friends with Christmas Spirit. He turned the owl around and called for the fairies he knew were hiding near-by.

At his call, three or four fairies appeared and flew over to them. After he spoke to them, they eagerly surrounded Jack, all chiming at the same time, though one of them was more interested with visiting with Tinkerbell. Baby Tooth translated for him as best she could, which brought a light laugh from Jack.

"Thank you all for agreeing to help me with winter, I'll see you then alright, but for right now I need to get back to the Spirits of Summer, Spring and Autumn, my brother and sisters." At Jack's words, Periwinkle landed on Jack's shoulder under his hoodie so she could get as close to his cold skin as possible.

Jack shrugged then flew off back the way he came so he could help Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida get their own fairy helpers. It took a while but three main fairies for Summer, Iridesa, Spring, Rosetta and Autumn, Aki were chosen. Once that was taken care of Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, Baby Tooth and the fairies who chose to come with them, returned to the Lunar Lamadary.


	8. Chapter 8- The first strike

**Alright I shall answer some questions before we get to the next chapter.**

**PetiFrost Fan- No, Mother Nature won't bless the Fairies. They will be staying in Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel's rooms as for how they will be getting their daily dose of pixie dust, well the queen of the Neverland Fairies gave Rapunzel the only seed the original pixie dust tree ever produced, which didn't take long to grow.**

**Red Rose- Yes they will have some of the traits of the former Guardians they are taking over for but not the ones you listed. Jack will have North's ability to see the wonder in the world, Hiccup will have Sandy's ability to make and control the dream sand, Rapunzel will have Bunny's ability to form tunnels with just a few taps of a foot and Merida will have Tooth's ability to make min versions of herself as well as know where to go to collect the teeth needed.**

**FairyFrost Fan- I will put a list of the fairies at the bottom of this chapter. To answer your question, yes I have come up with last names for them though I can't really say it will match their seasons like Jack's does. For Rapunzel I got SunBlossom, For Merida it's FireArcher and Hiccups' is DragonFriend.**

**Candy Corn- No the seasonal spirits will not have weird things happen to their hair and, though I do like the idea of Rapunzel being able to control the length of her hair, she will keep it up in a braid most of the time.**

**Guest- Both Hiccup and Toothless have their original tail fin and leg back instead of the fakes they had when they were still alive.**

* * *

Jack was in, what he still considered North's workshop, with Hiccup as the two of the tossed toy ideas back and forth, while the girls were doing MiM knows what it had been a week since they had returned from Neverland.

Jack suddenly changed the subject. "We need to get you, Merida and Rapunzel some believers so I was thinking the yetis could make some toys that represent each of you. For the girls some kind of doll and an action figure for you." Jack suggested.

"That's good but what about you?" Hiccup answered as he leaned forward.

Jack smiled as a distant look came to his eyes. "There's no need, thanks to my very first believer. His name was Jamie Bennett and after the last battle with Pitch he became my best friend but he was mortal so he aged and passed from this world."

Hiccup was about to reply but he felt a tug in his power and knew it was time for him to get back to his dreams. He stood up and, while calling out for Toothless, patted Jack on the shoulder. "I'll see you when I get back."

Jack nodded as he watched Hiccup, who formed the dream sand in the shape of a dragon around him, and Toothless fly off to spread good dreams then turned his attention to his own job after he chose a hunk of ice.

He carved it into a smaller piece, using his winter power, and began to form an ice sculpture of Hiccup with Toothless and that was followed by two more sculptures of Merida and Angus then Rapunzel and Pascal.

Rapunzel was in Merida's room visiting with her while Merida directed the mini versions of herself she was able to create to every tooth that needed to be collected with Baby Tooth's help, Rapunzel painting eggs as well.

"When do you think Jack will deem it safe enough for us to go outside the barrier of our home?" Rapunzel asked in a distracted manner.

"Not until we have defeated Pitch, SunBlossom." Merida replied with a smile.

Rapunzel returned the smile as she dipped her paintbrush into white paint to place snowflakes onto the deep blue background. "I just hope it's soon, FireArcher."

Merida is about to reply when Jack came into the room. "Hiccup and Toothless are in trouble. I'm going to go help him and am leaving you two in charge of things around here while I'm gone. You are not to leave the Lamadary no matter what, especially you Rapunzel."

Both girls nodded in understanding and promised Jack they wouldn't leave. After getting their promise, Jack ran from the room as he called out Maximus's name and the horse responded quickly to his call. While he made his way outside, Periwinkle caught up to Jack and asked him if there was anything she could do to help. "You and the others can continue preparations for winter, Peri and see if Terrence and Tink need help with the Fairy dust delivery. Tell Tink I'll be back and with Hiccup with me, I'd rather not have her scolding me because I let her inventions buddy get hurt or worse." Jack called out as he and Maximus left.

Hiccup, Toothless and Aki were somewhere over North America when they were attacked. The first one to get hit was Toothless which alerted Hiccup to the Nightmares. "Aki, I need you to get back home as fast as you can and let Jack know we're under attack." Hiccup quietly told his Fairy partner.

She nodded before darting off back to the Lamadary to inform Jack that Hiccup and Toothless are in trouble. Once she was gone, Hiccup moved to protect Toothless' back as the dragon protected his. "I sent Aki to get help so we just need to hang in there until Jack arrives, alright Bud."

Toothless crooned to Hiccup to let him know he had heard him before he shot a fireball at an incoming Nightmare while Hiccup lashed the dream sand whips at a few more Nightmares when they charged him. Just as he is about to strike another Nightmare a flash of frost lighting hit it.

"It's about time you got here." Hiccup shouted as Jack and Maximus joined him and Toothless.

"I'm sorry but I had to let our sisters know what was going on, nice whips by the way. I take it Sandy shared with you those were his chosen weapon but enough talk, let's show this Nightmares what it means to mess with the autumn and winter brothers." Jack retorted.

With only a nod, Hiccup pressed his back against Jack's while Toothless and Maximus flew above and below them as the Nightmares continued to come at them. When the black sand that formed the Nightmares merged into a circle around the boys, Jack was reminded of the first time Sandy was lost.

"No, I won't let it happen again." Jack growled as he searched the sky for Pitch only to see an arrow of black sand right for him. Before it could hit him, though, he struck it with his ice and shattered it.

"Jack, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. We have to get out of here." Hiccup gasped as he felt his strength waning.

"Alright, hang on. Max, Toothless, come on we have to retreat." Jack called as he pulled the last of North's portal globes from his hoodie pocket, whispered into it then threw it. Once the portal was open, Jack grabbed Hiccup and flew through the portal, Toothless and Maximus right behind them.

Pitch moved to follow but the portal closed before he could reach it, which resulted with him growling in anger at his missed chance to get Rapunzel away from her brothers and sister. "I will have you on my side soon enough child of the sun and when I do the others will fall just like those who came before them."

Back at the Lamadary, the girls swarmed around Jack and Hiccup to make sure they were alright and to ask what had happened. "Pitch decided to make the first move while Hiccup was out delivering his dreams." Jack answered before he drug the, now tired, autumn spirit to his room to rest.

* * *

**List of the fairies that have made their home with the Seasonal Spirits and new Guardians-**

**Periwinkle**

**Lyria**

**Qana**

**Tinker Bell**

**Iridessa**

**Silvermist**

**Vidia**

**Fawn**

**Rosetta**

**Terrence**


End file.
